Bill cipher
Bill cipher is a dream demon of almost infinite knowledge of the universe and god-like powers capable of destroying gods themselves,he is a yellow triangle with one eye,two black arms,two black legs,and a hat. Personality Bill is as ruthless as he is cunning,he tends to manipulate people through deals,although all he actually wishes is to regain his physical form,if he does regain his physical form his power would be near-infinite,being able to make bill grow himself too the size of planet earth,he even destroyed his own dimension because he got “bored” with it and intended to do the same to our world,although he does show fear for his life,gambling with Stanley that he could give Stanley money,riches,infinite power,the entire galaxy anything that would change his mind from erasing him from existence. Powers these are bills powers. Dream form Mind control-bill is able of taking over minds too give a physical form that no one will suspect. * Mind entering-allows bill to enter the mind of a person to see their memory’s,dreams,and nightmares. Body manipulation-is capable of changing his body to great extent. Weirdness(sealed)-is capable of summoning weird things like a screaming head but are limited because of his dream form. Blue fire-summons blue fire from hand to make deals. Nightmares-can summon people’s worst nightmares through a red laser he shoots form his fingers. Color removal-if summoned all colors disappear. Physical form Matter manipulation-can turn people into stone and gold and can reverse the affect if he wants too. Form manipulation-can turn form into a rainbow pyramid,too a red spider. Growth manipulation-can grow himself too be as big as the Earth. Lasers-can shoot a laser powerful enough too destroy an entire clock tower up area in one single hit. * God lasers-an upgraded version of the laser,is used too kill omnipotent or god-like beings. Cage summoning-can summon a light blue cage from the ground up. Weirdness(unsealed)-can create weirdness bubbles,make the statue come too life,the water tower becomes a monster,waterfall is red and going up into a portal,bell comes alive,totem comes alive,nuff said. Prison bubble-is capable of trapping someone in a bubble to make their best dreams come true so they don’t leave. Regeneration-heals almost instantly. Psycic-can lift rubble and stuff with out touching it. Time freeze-time stops too the point the clock doesn’t tick. Super strenght-can cause a shockwave by slamming a single fist into the ground. Too many powers-the title says it all. Weakness although bill is powerful he is not so he has two weaknesses. 1 is using a ritual to lock bill back into the nightmare realm. 2 is trapping bill inside someone’s mind and eraseing the mind along with bill in it. Forms title says that. Dream form nothing too say but he can enter dreams and posses bodies Physical form this is where things get interesting,outclasses his dream form by 1000 and has tons of new abilities. Rainbow form is only seen once but still looks cool. Final form also known as Spider form,is the final form bill takes before he gets erased. Category:Gods of Chaos Category:Evil Chaos Category:Chaotic Men Category:Cartoon Chaos Category:Video Game Chaos Category:Omega beings of Chaos Category:??? Category:Triangle Creatures